Unholy Union
by Flakyfan55
Summary: Sequel to A Match Made in Hell.Flippy finally decides to propose to Flaky, but their evil sides have their plans of their own... contains FlippyxFlaky and Evil FlippyxEvil Flaky. A new chapter 6 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Unholy Union**

Author's note,

Well here it is! the sequel to A Match Made in Hell! Sadly, it won't be very long. it'll be around maybe 6-10 chapters, if i'm lucky. If no one figured it out, the reason Flippy and Flaky came back to life was because of the idol, it's described in the first ch of AMMIH. so yeah, here's the first chapter, I hope you all like it! So with out further adieu, Unholy Union!!!

**

* * *

**

Six months have passed since the tiger general attacked Happy Tree Town, and now, life has returned to normal, or as normal as it ever was. The citizens of the small town still died in their horrible, and gory ways, and would be back alive the next day. Flippy woke up early and looked over at his bedside table. On it was a picture of him and Flaky, happily smiling at the camera, during one of their early dates. He smiled warmly at the memories of being with her, they had been together ever since the tiger incident, and their evil sides constant attempts to ruin their lives only strengthened their bond. Flippy getting ready for the day, he was finishing washing his face, when he saw Evil staring back at him through the mirror. Flippy saw the penetrating green eyes, but paid no attention to them, he was in too good of a mood to be bothered by his evil counterpart.

"Hello Flippy," Evil said to him, with his usual devious smile, "What are our plans today? Are you gonna help me kill some... Wait, why are you so god-damned happy?" Evil asked noticing Flippy's cheerfulness. Flippy looked at the green-eyed reflection and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." he replied, causing Evil to glare at him angrily,

"Just Fucking tell me!" Evil snapped, Flippy sighed and reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small box. "What the hell is that?" Evil asked looking at the peculiar box curiously. Flippy smiled and opened it, revealing a small diamond ring.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me!" Flippy happily announced, making Evil stare at him in shock.

"What the hell! Why?!" Evil screamed at him, his eyes wide open in confusion.

"Because I love her, and I want to take the next step in our relationship." Flippy replied, carefully putting the ringbox in his jacket. Evil was now frantic, he didn't know what to do or say, he couldn't let this happen, he had to do something, but instead he just watched as Flippy walked away, towards the porcupine's house.

"I have to do something," Evil thought to himself while walking through Flippy's mental dream world. Then he came up with a plan to make this new turn of events work into his favor, Evil loud laughter caused chills to run down Flippy's spine as he hurried over to Flaky's house.

Flippy finally arrived at Flaky's small tree house, he knocked on the door and waited for the timid red porcupine to answer the door. Finally the door opened slowly as her red, dandrift filled head peeked out slowly.

"H-hello?" she asked fearfully as she slowly peeked her head out the door, until she saw Flippy and she jumped at him happily. "Flippy!" she screamed, as she wrapped her arms around the bear. Flippy was startled by this sudden embrace, but was even more surprised when he saw she was crying.

"Whats wrong Flaky?" he asked her, raising her face to his and looking at her worriedly.

"S-she, attacked me last night..." Flaky's face was full of fear as she remembered Evil Flaky's vicious attacks and laughs as she was chased through her dreamworld. Flippy carefully walked her into her house and laid her down on the couch, hoping to relax her and get the memory out of her head. After a few minutes of rest Flaky finally calmed down and asked Flippy what he was doing today.

"Well, actually," Flippy said while scratching his neck nervously, "I was wondering if you'd want to go to that new restaurant that's opening up in town." Flippy watched the porcupines eye light up in excitement.

"You mean Passade restau?!" Flaky asked, her face beaming in happiness, "Of course I'll go!" Flippy smiled at her happily, 'How could I be so lucky?' he thought to himself.

"Because of me..." a dark voice said from Flippy's mind," And just a little fyi... You'd better watch yourself, or I might be tempted to do something drastic" Evil replied and laughed inside Flippy's head.

"What do you mean, drastic?" Flippy asked the voice in his head.

"Well, your just going to have to wait and see, now aren't you..." Evil then laughed manically,causing Flippy to angrily shake his head to clear his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Flaky asked him, grabbing his paw and watching him closely.

"Y-yeah..." Flippy replied, forcing a smile onto his face, "He's just trying to mess with me again." Flippy sighed as he slumped down into a nearby chair. Flaky walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"You know, you have to stop letting him get to you like that," Flaky comforted him, while putting her hand on his shoulder, "He's nothing but a big coward, killing innocent people, and leaving you for the blame." Flaky's voice was now starting to rise, "He just takes over, kills all your friends and leaves you to wake up surrounded by their bodies, and in their blood..." Tears started to fall from Flaky's eyes as she fell to her knees and cried, "Just like her..." Flippy ran up to console her, but when he raised her head he saw two large red eyes staring back at him.

"Show time!" Evil shouted from Flippy's mind as he took control of Flippy's body. Flippy's eyes turned a menacing green, and his teeth sharpened to a point as he turned to the red eyed porcupine. "So, you were able to do it after all..." Evil said to her.

"The little bitch forgot her pills, it wasn't hard..."

"How I envy you, Flippy never forgets... Anyways, Flippy's planning on proposing to your little excuse for a woman counterpart, but i've figured out something that we could use to our advantage to stop them..." Evil Flaky's expression suddenly turned to boredom.

"Why are we even trying to stop this anyway? No matter what we do, no matter who we kill, they always stay together." she told the bear, Evil glared back at her.

"You want to know why?" he asked her, reaching into his jacket and pulling out the ring, "He's going to propose tonight..." Evil told her in a grave voice, "My sole perpose in life is to make his miserable, and if they proceed..." Evil shivered at the thought of those two happily being together.

"But at least we'll be together..." she replied to him, causing him to blush slightly. The porcupine laughed at his reddening face and he turned away quickly to hide it. He then pulled out something else from his jacket pocket, something long and wrapped in newspaper.

"I... um, got this for you..." Evil handed it to her, still facing away. She opened the small package and gasped at what was inside. She pulled out a brand new, red hilted, bowie knife. She looked at it with amazement as she slid her finger down the blade, and accidentally cutting herself on the tip.

"It's so you don't have to keep pulling out your quills..." Evil said while scratching his neck. The porcupine put her bleeding finger in her mouth and tasted the sweet red liquid seeping out. She walked over to the door and turned to Evil.

"Wanna test it out?" she asked smiling wickedly. Evil walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" he asked jokingly, while walking through the door past her. She blushed and closed the door behind them.

* * *

well, i'm sorry there's no graphic killings or anything, but the next chapter will. I promise. Also, Passade restau is just french for fancy restaurant (thanks Google translator!) it's really unimaginative i know... Anyways, Read, Review, And enjoy!


	2. killing time

**Unholy Union**

Author's note,

Hurray! I finally finished the chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I wasn't able to use my computer for a while... Anyways, this chapter(as I promised in the last one) involves Evil and Evil Flaky, so it's gonna have some violence (okay, it's gonna have ALOT of violence) Special Thanks go out TO: Tonifranz, Evil Flippy, LovelyxxMelody, waterlilyx, and 64maddness for reviewing(you guys are what keep me writing!) And 64maddness, MJKalasky, and LovelyxxMelody for Favoriting! So, Read, Review and Enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

It was noon in Happy Tree Town and Cuddles and Toothy were walking to the small coffee shop to get lunch. Once they sat a table, Giggles the waitress walked up and asked them for their orders.

"So, what can I get you guys today?" she asked while taking out a note pad.

"I think I'll have a..." Toothy looked at the menu and thought hard, "what's the chef's surprise?" Toothy asked confused.

"Trust me, you don't want to know... " Giggles told him, a look of fear crossing her face. Toothy nodded his head slowly and was about to order something else, when the door suddenly slammed causing everyone to jump. Inside the doorway was Flippy and Flaky, happily walking hand in hand, with their eyes closed. "Excuse me one second..." Giggles said to Toothy as she walked over to seat the two. "Hey you two love birds!" she happily chirped, "What can I get ya?" Flippy's eyes slowly opened, revealing his green pupils and causing Giggles to freeze in fear.

"It's alright," his low voice told her, "We'll help ourselves..." And with that he tightened his grip on Flaky's arm and swung her back into Giggles' face, impailing her on Flaky's quills, and causing blood to get splashed into Toothy's eyes. The beaver screamed in pain as he ran around the small building blindly. "Argh... will you SHUT UP!" Evil growled as he threw his knife at Toothy's neck, severing his head from his body. Everyone in the building screamed as blood squirted out of Toothy's headless body. Cuddles looked around in panic and noticed a small open window, he raced towards it and tried to climb out, when he heard someone behind him. He turned his head and saw Evil Flaky smiling as she held the window's locking release. He screamed and tried to get out, but Evil Flaky released to window, causing him to become stuck as he began to suffocate from the weight of the window. Cuddles tried desperately to get away, but it was no use, he watched as Evil Flaky took out her new bowie knife. Cuddles kicked his legs furiously as he tried to stop her, but she grabbed one of his legs in her paws and he screamed in pain as Evil Flaky began to skin his legs. Blood was pouring from the rabbit's lower body as he began to feel weaker and weaker from blood loss. He was about to black out, when the window opened and he fell back into the building. 'huh, looks like she's gone...' Cuddles thought to himself as he painfully tried to pull himself under a table. He was nearly halfway under when he felt as if his entire back was on fire. He screamed as he turned to see Evil Flaky pouring boiling hot grease from the kitchen on him. His skin began to melt from the intense heat and after he was finished screaming, all that was left was a pile of slowly burning bones. The other tree friends in the building were all hiding from the crazed maniacs, all of them hoping that they would be spared. Nutty was hiding under a small box, using a small hole to see what was around him. He carefully looked through it to see if it was safe, that was when he saw the gum machine.

"Ooooohhh!" he shouted as he saw the brightly coloured gum balls. His loud scream attracted the attention of Evil, who had just finished killing the mole by throwing him into the oven. He slowly walked over to where he heard the sound, and saw a big blue tail sticking out from behind a knocked over table.

"Hello Petunia, is that dirt on you?" He called over to the skunk. Petunia's eyes shot wide open as she jumped up and screamed. "Haha! Too easy..." Evil said to himself as he threw his bowie knife at her. Nutty could no longer resist his urge for the gum inside the machine, and he jumped out from his hiding place and raced towards it, only to be hit by Evil's knife, sparing Petunia.

"What?!" Petunia and Evil said in unison as they watched the green squirrel fall to the ground, still giggling. "You sacrificed yourself for me?" Petunia asked a very badly bleeding Nutty.

"W-well..." Nutty looked at her but his vision then turned to the gum machine behind her, and he stared lovingly at it. Petunia blushed, as she thought he was staring at her, and kissed her savior. Nutty's eyes shot open as he broke from his stare and found Petunia kissing him. 'What the hell?!' he thought to himself as he looked at her, then he felt himself feel something that was even better than candy. Petunia looked down at him as he started to giggle again. "Of course I did!" he shouted, causing her to blush again.

"Awe, how cute..." Evil said as he grabbed his knife and pulled it jaggedly down the squirrel's chest. Nutty screamed as the blade ripped through his skin and eventually his screaming ceased and he was dead. Evil smiled at the dead body and Petunia ran up to him and beat on his chest.

"You monster! How could you?!" she screamed as she continued to punch him. Evil laughed at her unsuccessful attempts to hurt him and pushed her to the ground and stepped down on her neck.

"It's time for you to join him!" he shouted as he pressed down on her neck until he heard a loud snap. Evil looked around for anyone who was left, but eventually decided it was enough for now. He called out for Evil Flaky and she appeared from the kitchen with a blender full of blood and ripped up body parts. He smiled and they laughed as their other sides regained control. Flippy looked around at the carnage and sadly sighed, while Flaky on the other hand, screamed and started to freakout at the blood and mutilated remains surrounding them. Flippy walked over to console her, and noticed Giggles' dead body still stuck to her quills.

"F-flaky..." Flippy said slowy, trying not to alarm the porcupine, "I need you to calm down, okay? I'm going to do something, and you have to promise not to get scared... she's not going to hurt you, she's already dead..." Flippy quickly covered his mouth as her said the last word and Flaky slowly looked behind her and saw Giggles' body, with her blood gushing out of her body and all over her quills. Flaky's pupils shrunk as she stared at the pink and red fur of the mangled chipmunk. Flippy quickly covered his ears for the inevitable loud scream, but instead he saw her fall over unconscious. Flippy sadly sighed as he picked her up and carried her out of the bloody building.

Flippy finally arrived at her house and carefully laid her down on the couch. On the walk over there he scraped off Giggles' body with a stick along with alot of the blood, but he knew she would still need to clean herself after all that, but he would let her do that herself. He sighed as he walked to the door and put his hands in his jacket pockets. He felt something deep in his pocket and found the small ringbox. He pulled it out and looked at the ring inside and smiled warmly. He then looked back at the small red porcupine and started to write a note on a piece of paper...

* * *

there it is! Hope you all liked it and also, I'm truely sorry if your not a fan of NuttyxPetunia :( I like that pairing too and just thought it would be a funny twist. So yeah, sorry peoples... anyways, that's all I've got say for now...


	3. the proposal

**Unholy Union**

Author's note,

Well, here's the new chapter, finally. I'm sorry if I haven't been updating all that much, but I'll try and do it more often now. Anyways, Special thanks go out TO 64maddness, Evil Flippy, Tonifranz, waterlilyx, and Little Miss Misery for reviewing. And 64maddness, waterlilyx, Little Miss Misery, and DeepDarkDebt09 for favoriting. I hope you all like this chapter and I will get writing the next chapter tomorrow, maybe.

**

* * *

**

Flaky suddenly sprung awake screaming, She frantically looked around her and saw she was alone. She sadly sighed as she got up and washed the dried blood from her quills. Once she had finished she went back to her living room to enjoy what was left of the day, that was when she saw the note. She carefully picked it up and inspected it, it was from Flippy. She happily read it and found out it was an invitation to the restaurant with the reservations for 7:00. She looked over at her clock and gasped when she read 6:30.

"What?! How long was I out?!" she screamed as she hurried to get ready.

half an hour later

She had just finished getting ready when she heard Flippy's jeep pull up to her house. Flippy happily walked up to the door and was greeted by a slightly distraught Flaky.

"H-hey Flippy." Flaky said to him as he walked in.

"Hey Flaky, so you got my..." Flippy looked at Flaky and immediately stopped talking and was mesmerized by her. She had combed out most of her dandrift and her quills were combed down and no longer sticking out messily. "...Whoa..." he said staring at her in amazement. Flaky blushed and looked away bashfully while Flippy tried to get a hold of himself. "So, I guess you're ready huh?" he asked her, fumbling over his words, making her giggle. They went out to his truck and drove to the restaurant. On the drive Flippy thought over and over in his head how he would propose to her.

"So you're really gonna go through with this, aren't you?" Flippy heard a low voice growl in the back of his mind.

"Yes, and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." Flippy sternly told him.

"What? Now why would I want to stop you?" Evil asked him, acting innocent, "I kind of enjoy the thought of you two together."

"You... do?" Flippy was surprised by his counterpart's sudden change of heart, but knew deep down not to trust him. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why? Haven't you seen what me and her other side are capable of?!" Evil shouted, laughing loudly inside Flippy's head, "With you two together, we'd be together as well... able to kill as much as we want, hell, we could probably kill every last immortal bastard in this god-forsaken town! And remember what she did when she saw all the blood?" Flippy suddenly remembered, she was horrified. Even after all the killing and waking up to dead bodies, she still couldn't take the sight of her friends dead by her hands. "And she'd have to go through that her entire, never ending, miserable life..." Flippy's eyes widened as he realized that Evil was right. She'd have to wake up to everyone she knew, dead, for the rest of her life. Evil smiled from inside Flippy's mind, he had him right where he wanted him. "Don't tell me you didn't even think of her... you've been talking about this for weeks now, and you've never even thought of how it would be for her?" Flippy looked beside him and saw Flaky looking out the window, staring off into the night sky.

"No, I won't let you ruin this. You're trying to make me think i'm doing the wrong thing, but I love her! And she loves me! And we'll find a way to over come you two, now get out of my head!" Flippy shook his head and could no longer hear Evil's voice, he sighed and pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. "Flaky, we're here!" Flaky stared in amazement at the brightly lit up building and walked up to the doors with Flippy. Once they entered the restaurant,Lumpy the manager noticed them immediately and ran over to them with a metal detector.

"Um... sorry to bother you, but uh..." Lumpy thought hard and tried to remember the reason he had ran up to the two in the first place. After several awkward minutes Lumpy looked down at his hand and saw the metal detector. "Hmm..." He looked at the object carefully and then back at the two, noticing Flippy's bowie knife sticking out of the bottom of his jacket, but still couldn't remember what he was doing.

"Um... hey Lumpy," Flippy said to the confused moose, "what exactly are you doing?" Lumpy didn't answer, he was still looking at the metal detector in his hands trying to figure out why he was holding it. Flippy and Flaky looked at each other, shrugged, and walked away slowly. Once they had arrived at their table they happily talked and ate. Then as Flaky was beginning to finish her dinner, Flippy stood up and walked next to her. "Flaky, there's something I've been wanting ask you..." he said to her, he was starting to sweat and hoped she didn't notice.

"Don't fucking do it! Think of what will happen to her!" Evil bluffed for inside his head. Flippy ignored the frantic shouting in his mind and continued.

"Flaky," Flippy then kneeled beside her and took out the ring from his pocket, "will you marry me?" Flaky stared at him in surprise, she had always hoped this would happen, but now that it finally was happening, she didn't know how to react. But she knew the answer.

"Yes!" she shouted causing Lumpy to jump and remember what he was about to do with the metal detector. Mime, the waiter, was starting to become worried about his boss and was wonder why he had been standing near the doors for the past 30 mins. He was standing beside his manager just as Lumpy was realizing what was happening. He quickly turned around, knocking back Mime who fell face first into Russell's hook, causing blood to pour out of the deer's face and cover the screaming blue sea otter. Flippy and Flaky looked over to see what all the comotion was about and saw a terrified, blood-soaked Russell running around the restaurant screaming. Flippy started to tremble as he felt Evil's presence start to take hold, he fought it as best he could, but ended up getting over powered as Russell slipped on the bloody floor and pulled a table cloth full of sharp knives down with him. Evil now looked around at the bloody mess and saw lumpy running over to him with the metal detector.

"Hiya Flippy, just wanna make sure you ain't holdin' any weapons." he said holding out the handheld metal detector. Evil looked at it and smiled deviously.

"Oh, you mean like THIS?!" as he shouted he pulled out his knife and cut the moose's hand, the one with the metal detector, off and laughed as Lumpy screamed in pain. Lumpy quickly ran away to the kitchen and hid behind Cro-Marmot, the chef. lumpy carefully walked backwards, until he walked into an oddly shaped object. He turned around to see Evil staring at him, a menacing smile starting to form on his face. Lumpy screamed and looked around for something to help him. He then saw a large cleaver on a table next to Cro-Marmot.

"Quickly! Toss that over to me!" Lumpy shouted at the huge block of ice, nothing happened. "Hurry! Before he kills me!" Lumpy was now screaming at Cro-Marmot, but still nothing happened.

"You do realise your shouting at a block of ice right?" Evil asked Lumpy unamused.

"You want the knife?" a voice asked from Cro-Marmot's direction. Evil looked over at the frozen bear shocked by what he just heard. "Well here it is!" Evil Flaky then stood up from behind a counter and threw the cleaver at Lumpy's head, hitting him straight between the eyes and causing his body to fall over with a loud, Thum. Evil Flaky walked up to the green eyed bear, admiring the diamond ring on her finger. "So, they actually went through with it, huh?" she asked causing Evil to become slightly angered, but then he calmed himself down and tried to think of a plan. "What about him?" she asked pointing to Cro-Marmot.

"I don't know. Do whatever you want, he can't do anything anyway." Evil replyed, even he could hear the anger in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Evil Flaky asked him, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, I just can't believe... I couldn't even... He..." Evil fumbled with the words as he tried to figure out what was going to happen. Flippy and Flaky would be together, and then what? Would they actually find a way to overcome him and Evil Flaky? Evil's mind was full of questions, the only wayhe could think of stopping this was such a longshot, even he doubted it would work, but he had to do something. "We're gonna ruin the wedding." Evil told the red eyed porcupine. Evil Flaky looked back at him with confusion, and then pity.

"Okay." she said as she rolled her eyes and sighed. Evil took the display as an insult and glared at her.

"What's with the attitude?" he asked her through his bared teeth.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked him, causing his anger to rise even more. "We've been over this before, NOTHING WE DO AFFECTS THEM!" she shouted at him. Evil's hand curled into an angry fist.

"What's wrong with you!?" he shouted at her, causing her to step back in slight fear. "Have you gotten soft? They don't deserve to be happy! They deserve to suffer through their entire miserable lives!" Evil's anger was now close to being unleashed on the porcupine, and he knew it. He angrily walked over to the door and Evil Flaky followed him.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I gotta take care of something," Evil Flaky started to move towards him, "Alone..." he said as he left the building, slamming the door.

* * *

Well, there it is. what's Evil going to do? Is he starting to distrust Evil Flaky? Will I start writing the next chapter tomorrow? Answers to these questions and more, tomorrow... maybe.


	4. fatherly love

**Unholy Union**

Author's note,

I finished it! Sorry 64maddness, but I tried to finish it yesturday, but I got writer's block... so yeah, sorry about that. So here's the chapter, It's short, but hopefully it's good. Special thanks go out to 64maddness, and Little Miss Misery for reviewing! Hope everyone likes this new chapter and don't forget to review!

**

* * *

**

Evil angrily walked home, he and Evil Flaky had kill most of the tree friends and, as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't in the mood to kill. He pushed open his bedroom door and fell lazily into the bed, staring at the ceiling angrily while his thoughts ran wild inside his head. He shook his head as he tried to calm himself down and turned to the small bedside table and saw the picture of Flippy and Flaky. He couldn't believe it had come to this, those two actually getting married. It sickened him, yet at the same time made him think more of Evil Flaky. His eyes widened as he realised that it wasn't just her that was getting soft, it was also him. He jumped up from the bed and started to pace back and forth across the floor, thinking of things to assure himself this wasn't true, but the more he thought of it, the more he realised he was starting to fall for the porcupine's evil side just as Flippy fell for the good side. Evil screamed in anger as he threw his knife into the wall. As he walked over to pick up his knife, he heard the sound of an infant crying from far away. Evil walked to his window and saw Pop carefully rocking Cub back to sleep in their nearby house. Evil was now ready to take out his anger on the small family, and he ran out of his house and snuck into the infant's bedroom. Evil peered down at the sleeping cub, his green eyes glowing in the darkness and slowly unsheathed his knife. He was now standing above the child, ready to strike, when suddenly door opened and Pop screamed at the green bear about to kill his son.

"Get away from him!" Pop shouted and looked at his frightened son with worry. Evil turned to the distraught bear, picked up the child by the throat and held his knife up to it's face. Tears were starting to pour from Pop's eyes as he watched his son about to die in the hands of the psychotic bear. "Kill me instead!" Pop shouted, causing Evil to look at him with curiousity.

"Why?" He asked in a low growl, causing Pop to stare at him, frozen in fear. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Evil shouted at the bear, causing Cub to cry loudly.

"Because I love him! He's all I have left of her!" Pop shouted back to him, causing him to become even more curious.

"Who?" Evil asked, raising the knife back to cub's neck.

"My wife!" Pop replied as he sunk down to his knees in sadness. 'Wife?!' Evil thought in his head and remembered Flaky, he lowered his guard as he thought of her as a wife for Flippy. Then other thoughts entered his mind, Nutty had actually gotten himself killed in order to save Petunia (although he had ended up killing her anyway). Evil stood holding the child loosely, his head filled with thoughts, when Pop decided to take matters into his own hands. He dived at Evil and knocked the knife from his hands, Evil snapped out of his thoughts and saw the angry father ready to attack him. He held Cub in front of himself and used him to keep Pop from hitting him. Pop was getting angrier by the second and Evil smiled as he jumped back and twisted Cub's neck, killing him instantly, and causing Pop to become overwhelmed with anger and rage. Pop screamed loudly as he grabbed Evil's ears and pulled his face down to his knee, causing blood to flow from Evil's nose.

"Whoa, you really care that much for the little brat don't you?" Evil teased as he wiped the blood from his face. Pop didn't answer, he simply kicked Evil in the chest grabbed his body and threw him into the wall. Evil groaned in pain as he got up and faced the angry bear, slowly grabbing a grenade out of the back of his jacket. Pop ran at him again and tackled him out the window, causing both of them to fall into the yard outside. Pop slowly got up and found an active grenade at his feet. He screamed loudly as the explosion tore him apart, and Evil staggered up from behind a nearby rock. 'He actually attacked me, what else can this...love, do?' He thought to himself as he limped home. He arrived at his house and decided it was time to let Flippy take control, as he disappeared into the depths of Flippy's subconscious. Flippy looked around himself in confusion and realized he was at home. He sighed and walked painfully to his bed, he would talk to Flaky tomorrow, he was tired and needed rest. As he fell asleep, he had no idea of the three figures walking into the borders of the cursed town.

* * *

See? Short chapter eh? well, hope you liked it! Who are these figures? find out next time!


	5. new victims

**Unholy Union**

Author's note,

Well, here's the next chapter of Unholy Union. Special thanks go out TO 64maddness, DeepDarkDebt09, Tonifranz, and Evil Flippy for reviewing! And DeepDarkDebt09 for favoriting! So here's the chapter, hope you all like it and after I get a comfirmation on something i'll be posting a new story! so be on the lookout for that! Here's the chapter...

**

* * *

**

Russell the pirate, sea otter was walking down the sidewalk early in the morning when he heard a low sickly moan coming from behind a bush. He slowly walked up to it curiously and gasped at what he saw... Behind the bush was three very injured animals, looking very weak and pale.  
"Yar, who are you?" he asked them and a red fox lifed his head.  
"Awe shit, it's you..." he said in a sarcastic tone and giggled weakly before groaning in pain. Russell angrily looked at the fox and started to walk away. "Hey come on! I was kidding..." he told him, "Look, do ya think you could give us some water or something?" Russell looked over at the other two, slowly waking up animals and sighed as he nodded his head. "Thanks, maybe your not a complete asshole after all..." the fox teased as Russell ran to get help.  
Soon more Tree Friends came to aid the three injured animals. Blaze, the fox, was starting to recover faster then the other two and was looking at a sickly yellow rabbit worriedly.  
"Hey does anyone have any batteries?" he asked the Tree Friends as they looked at him confused.  
"Why do you need batteries?" Toothy asked as he looked over at the shaking rabbit. Just then the rabbit looked up and saw a large power box attached to a nearby house. Blaze saw her sudden crazed stare and shouted for everyone to hold her down. Everyone ran to the rabbit and held her to the ground as she tried to tear her way out from their reach.  
"Let me go you fucking fuckers! I'll kill ALL OF YOU! I'll kill you! Your Families! And your friends! I need it!" she cried as she threw Giggles to the ground and tore through the small group. when she finally reach the power box she ripped open the metal casing and laughed insanely as she stuck her hand in, causing her to get a large intense shock which threw her backwards from the now drained power box. The Tree Friends looked in horror at the rabbit laying face down on the ground, as black smoke started to rise from her body. Just then she springed back up to her feet and giggled happily.  
"That was AWESOME!" she cheered, her sickly yellow fur was now bright yellow and glowing. The tree friends stared at the peculiar rabbit as she happily smiled at them.  
"What the hell just happened?" Cuddles asked Blaze as the rabbit created a small electric arc between he fingers and giggled.  
"Yeah, she's kinda..." Blaze thought for a second at the best way to describe her, "Okay, she's really fuckin' messed up. She somehow got addicted to electricity and I've had to put up with her constant withdrawls and shit for the past five months." Blaze told them, shaking his head with annoyance.  
"So she's addicted... to electricity..." Toothy asked while thinking hard, "Somehow that doesn't make sense."  
"WELL!!" the rabbit shouted as she took in air for a long explanation, "When I was little my mom was hit by lightning while driving to the emergency room and when the doctors arrived at the crash I was the only one alive and some how was saved by the doctors and then a few years after i was playing by an outlet and discovered I could jam a fork in it and not die!(although some of my friends did after I told them It was fun) but that's not important!" she said with the last of her breath as she started to pant. The Tree Friends just stared at the weird rabbit and nodded their heads slowly, not really understanding.  
"Just remember to not be around her when she's low on charge and you'll be fine." Blaze told them and they nodded their heads in confusion. Disco Bear then walked over to the small crowd to see what everyone was doing and saw the new girl and ran over to show off his moves. He pushed past Toothy and Russell and started to disco dance and growl at her playfully.  
"Hey baby," he said to her as he was dancing, "Your new around here aren't you? My names Disco, or as everone refers to me around here, the love master!" he said as he puffed out his afro.  
"Hi! My names Sparky, or as my friends used to call me, Sparky!" she said to him as she held out her hand for a handshake. Disco smiled as he grabbed her hand, but then his smile turned to a muffled scream as he gripped her hand and was killed by a sudden intense shock. She laughed as she she saw his surprised expression, but then soon gasped as she saw he fell on the ground dead. "Oops." she said as she laughed nervously and looked at the others.  
"Oh and remember to never be aound her when she's at full charge, you know what, you should just never be around her at all." Blaze said as he poked at Disco's dead body. Meanwhile, Flippy was on his way to flaky's house to see I she had gotten home alright, when he saw Disco's charred remains. Flippy whimpered as the sight caused him to remember back to the war, seeing his comrades being burned alive from an enemy with a flamethrower. Flippy's eyes turned bright green, and his teeth sharpened as Evil took control. Evil hid behind a small fence behind Toothy and waited for the precise moment to strike. He slowly unsheathed his knife and started to stand up and get ready for the kill when he heard a voice from behind him.  
"F-flippy?" Flaky timidly asked as he turned around. Flaky's eyes widened as she looked into Evil's dark, penetrating eyes and was overcome by Evil Flaky. Evil Flaky smiled wickedly as she saw the Tree Friends all gathered in a crowd.  
"Well this'll be fun..." she said as she saw the three new animals. Everyone was running around screaming as the two killers ran up to them. Evil turned towards the nearest Tree Friend and smiled.  
"Hello Petunia..." he growled at her causing her to freeze in fear. Nutty was watching and decided he would save her again and hopefully she would give him another thank you kiss.  
"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Nutty shouted as he ran to her side and pushed her out of Evil's way, but accidentally pushing her right into a mud puddle. Nutty gasped as he saw what he had just done and Petunia looked at herself and screamed at how dirty she was. She glared over at Nutty, who was freaking out at how he just screwed up. Nutty turned around and saw Evil standing right in front of him.  
"Nice one!" Evil said to him and grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground, causing it to become a big bloody mess of brains and skull fragments. Petunia shrieked at the sight of his crushed skull and then looked down at herself and started to hyperventilate as she ran around looking for something to breathe into. She looked around and saw a plastic bag being blown around by the wind. She quickly ran up to it and started to breathe into it until her breaths became more controlled. She finally began to relax when Evil Flaky grabbed the bag from her hands.  
"Here, let me help you!" she laughed as she pulled the bag down around Petunia's neck and laughed as the skunk gasped for air, until she finally fell over into another mud puddle. Sparky was looking around in horror as she watched the two die and her fur was slowly getting dimmer as she looked around for the two killers. She began to think it was all over and turned around to ask what had just happened, when she came face to face with Evil Flaky. Spaky looked at her large red pupils and sharp teeth and gulped as Evil Flaky grabbed her and threw her into an iron wall. Sparky hit the wall and tried to run away but found that she was stuck to it and couldn't get away. Evil Flaky looked curiously at the fiercely struggling rabbit, until she heard a police car pull up. Lumpy ,dressed as a police officer, jumped out of the car and took out a taser as he watched Evil disembowl Cuddles and Toothy with his knife. Lumpy carefully aimed it at Evil and pulled the trigger, but Evil easily dodged it and the taser barbs hit Spaky. Sparky happily laughed as she absorbed the electricity and became brighter. Evil Flaky watched the crazy rabbit and noticed her knife start to shake in her hand, she inspected it closely and it flew out of her hand and into Sparky's arm. The rabbit screamed as the blade went through her arm and caused blood to slowly seep out. Evil Flaky looked around and saw other metal objects start to fly towards the rabbit, stabbing into her and cutting her, leaving her body a mess of random pieces of metal and blood. Evil, who was too busy killing Lumpy to notice, threw a grenade at the moose which ended up getting attracted to the magnetic rabbit. The grenade landed in her mouth and she let out one last scream before her head exploded. Evil Flaky watched as the blood flew towards her and noticed little sparks of electricity flowing the red liquid, just as it landed on her. Evil turned from Lumpy's dead corpse and saw Evil Flaky's body on the ground, burned to a crisp. As he looked at it he was overcome with an intense rage and turned to the only one still alive, Blaze.  
"Oh shit!" Blaze said to himself as he saw the green bear's angry eyes glare at him. Evil screamed at him as he ran full speed towards the weak fox, but as he was running he accidentally stepped on a small puddle of Sparky's partially charged blood. Evil was jolted backwards as the sudden shock caused him to revert back to Flippy.  
"What? What happened?" Flippy said as he slowly looked around and saw the mayhem, "Oh, why did I even ask?" He then said as he looked at the ground sadly. Blaze looked over at the bear worriedly, and then saw something running towards him. Blaze tried to figure out what it was, but it was too late, Flippy's eyes rolled back into his head and behind him was an orange cat with a look of fear on her face. She slowly stepped back and Flippy's body fell forward, Flaky's knife stabbed into his back. Blaze watched in disbelief as a pool of blood expanded from the dead bear's body and then turned to the frightened cat.  
"Jesus! What did you do?!" he asked looking back at the dead body. The cat looked at him confused.  
"He was trying to kill you!" she replied, her hand slowly reaching into her jacket pocket, feeling for a small rectangular metal object. Blaze noticed her weird movements and ran up to her.  
"Don't do it! You've gone so long without it! Just settle down!" he told her frantically as she pulled out a silver lighter. She looked around and saw the dead bodies all around her and started to twitch as she opened the lid of the lighter and pressed her fingers on the smooth metal, ready to ignite it. Blaze frowned as she stared into the bloody mess, not blinking, and got ready for her to completely lose control. Just then, he heard the lighter hit the ground and saw her on her knees crying. He smiled with relief as he walked over to console her. "Almost thought you lost it there." he said to her as he helped her up.  
"Come on, after all that rehab, you thought I'd let something like this make me give in?" she joked to him, still freaked out from the dead bodies.  
"Don't worry, there's a reason I brought us here." he told her as they walked past Sparky's exploded remains. "Now come on, let's go find the others."  
"Right behind you." Amber the cat told him as they wandered further into the town.

* * *

there it is... sorry if there wasn't really any FlippyxFlaky or EFxEF but, next chapter, should have some. To find bios on all the characters in this chapter(except Amber) check my profile! And all you really have to know about Amber is that she's a recovering pyromaniac who still has very little control over her obsession. So anyways, read review and ENJOY!!


	6. Questions

**Unholy Union**

Author's note,

well, i'm gonna admit... I really didn't like that other chapter... It just seemed too sad, and i ended up taking the story in the wrong direction. (i'm sorry!) BUT! i've been doing some thinking, and after reviewing the comments on what everyone liked about the first story, I'm hoping on finishing this story, and keeping it the way you all like it! (hopefully) anyways... special thanks goes out to: 64maddness, Fog112, and Addicting Candy for reviewing! and a HUGE SPECIAL THANKS!!! goes out to Evil Flippy for being my Betareader!! so without further adieu... the NEW chapter to Unholy Union!!

* * *

Flaky's eyes slowly opened, and she found herself back in her house, sitting at her table. She looked around in confusion, only to find herself tied down to the chair. The red porcupine let out a loud shriek as she squirmed to get out of the chair. As she struggled she heard footsteps approach her from behind; the footsteps became louder and soon, the porcupine began to tremble as the unknown figure stood behind her chair.

"He-Hello?" she managed to squeak out, "F-flippy?" She called out. There was no answer for a few seconds; she began to feel her blood run cold with fear. The utter silence was too much for Flaky to bear and she soon found her self breaking into frightened tears, "P-please! Don't hurt me!" she shouted, only to have her chair quickly turned around, and become face to face with her evil counterpart.

"I won't," the red-eyed doppelganger replied, "As long as you do as I say and don't piss me off!" Flaky looked up at the wild eyed porcupine and began to slowly nod her head.

"Ok... What do you want me to do?" The red-eyed porcupine's mouth formed a wicked smile with its dagger sharp teeth. It began to pace around the room, deep in thought. Flaky watched the other porcupine closely, knowing it was not at all trustworthy. "So, are you gonna do something, or are you trying to kill me with boredom?" Flaky asked.

She immediately wished she could take back what she had said. The other porcupine made an abrupt stop and balled its hands into fists.

"What did I say..." the evil porcupine said in a harsh tone, "about pissing me off?" The porcupine turned and glared at Flaky with its large, red eyes and bared its teeth.

"S-sorry..." Flaky mumbled quietly, looking away from her counterpart's penetrating eyes. The porcupine walked up to her chair and turned it back towards the table, leaving Flaky to sit in fear; it sat in the chair on the opposite side. The porcupine watched her for several long minutes, before placing a long, red handled Bowie knife on the table. Flaky looked at it and began to tremble. Oh, just get it over with! she thought to herself, Don't make me go through this!

"Do you know what this is?" The porcupine asked, startling Flaky and confusing her.

"It's a kn-knife?" She asked, looking at her evil side skeptically. The other porcupine shook its head and sighed as it spun the blade on the table with its finger.

"What do you feel like when around Flippy?" Her evil counterpart asked Flaky. Flaky's eyes widened as she looked at her evil side in shock.

"When I'm around F-flippy?" she squeaked, not knowing for sure if she had heard the question correctly. The other porcupine stopped the spinning knife with it fingers and glared at her.

"Do I have to fucking spell things out for you?" It growled, contemplating on killing her now and ending this futile conversation, but this was starting to become a bother. And if there was one way to know for sure, it was to ask her.

The porcupine took a long, deep breath and relaxed itself before continuing. "How does Flippy make you feel?" The question still astounded Flaky, and she couldn't believe her other side being able to even comprehend the feeling of love.

"H-he..." She stuttered, as she tried to look for the right words to describe her feelings for the green bear, "When he's around, I just feel... happy, like I don't have to have a care in the world, as long as I have him." Flaky told her evil side, blushing slightly and avoiding its red eyes.

The evil porcupine sat back in the chair, deep in thought as Flaky began to return from her love-filled thoughts. "Why do you need to know?" she asked, causing the porcupine's red eyes were fixated back on her, and she could tell it was trying to say something, but instead it kept it's mouth shut and turned away.

"This feeling..." it suddenly said, still avoiding her eyes, "What is it?" Flaky stared at her evil side in confusion, not knowing why it kept asking her these questions. And then, she began to look at the red-eyed porcupine suspiciously.

"You already know, don't you?" she asked, watching the porcupine and noticing fresh beads of sweat beginning to form on its face.

"You're the one answering questions, not me!" It shouted back at her, holding the knife tightly and shooting an angry glare at her. Flaky looked down at the knife and then at the angry red eyes.

Come on Flaky, you can do it! Be brave! she told herself, and rounded up all her courage as she began to speak. "You feel it too, don't you?" she said, causing the porcupine to wince as it realized she was right.

"No! I mean, not exactly... I mean..." The evil porcupine began to pace around angrily as it tried to get it's thoughts straight, as Flaky began to slightly smirk at her evil side's frustration.

Just a little payback...She thought to herself as she thought of how to get deeper into her evil side's head. "So, looks like you're not as much of an emotionless killer after all..." she said playfully, "So who is it?" she asked, secretly knowing the truth. Her evil side was not used to this type of frustration, and did not like it at all. It glared at her and got its knife ready as it began to walk towards her menacingly.

Flaky began to feel her fear return as she looked into the enraged eyes of her doppelganger. Perhaps she had taken it too far? The evil porcupine screamed loudly in anger as it jabbed the knife into her stomach, and in one quick movement, pulled the blade back out as her organs fell to the ground. It looked at the disemboweled body of its good side; it noticed the blood on the handle of its knife was in a peculiar pattern.

It wiped the blood away and gasped as it read a message written in the handle. In small, hand-carved letters, Evil+E.F. was written. Tear's filled it's eyes as it remembered back to their first time killing together. Their first date.

* * *

well, there it is... hope you all liked it... and get ready for some FlippyxFlaky, EFxEF, and some just hard core carnage and death!! tell me what you think about it, and if you want me to focus on this, there's a poll on my profile for which story YOU want me to focus on! This is Flakyfan55, and i'm signing out!

-FF55


End file.
